


Solace

by noona_in_too_deep



Series: 2minverse [1]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, jimin tries his best to console taemin, mention of suicide, only fluffy and sad, sorry it's sad but hopefully a bit consoling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: „As a kid, he was quick to smile, but slow to cry.“ Jonghyun had once told Jimin about Taemin. Jimin knows there’s not much more he can do right now to console Taemin, but to hold him tight.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble to console myself and to convey my sincere wish that Taemin and everyone who is hurting about Jonghyun’s loss finds solace in some way or other. Just a small wish that everyone had a Jimin to hug them tight and help them through difficult times.
> 
> A quick note: the quote “Quick to smile and slow to cry” comes from the Jonghyun character in goldminegoldmine’s fic [“the rolling tide”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4443959), which is beautiful.

 

Jimin rang the doorbell taking a deep breath. Taemin‘s mother opened the door. She was still in the clothes from the funeral, her face gaunt and ashen from the strain of the last three days. „Jimin-ah, come on in. Taeminie is resting. It‘s OK, go ahead.“ she said with a tired, trying-to-be-polite smile and as Jimin walked the familiar way towards his boyfriend‘s room, he sent a silent _thank you_ up to heaven that she and her husband had accepted him and his relationship with their son so easily.

 

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness in the bedroom, but he didn‘t need to see in order to find his way to the broad bed. Very slowly, very carefully, he lowered himself onto the mattress where he found the very still, very fragile-looking form of Taemin curled up into a tiny ball, arms wrapped around his knees and hands holding his wrists.

 

Jimin felt a stab of pain in his chest, it hurt to see his loved one miserable like this - but the worst was that he would have preferred to take the pain away from him and load it onto his own shoulders a thousand times, but since that was impossible, all he could do was carefully inch closer until he could hug him gently from behind.

 

„Love, you‘re awake?“ the younger whispered and felt the other‘s short hair tickle his nose as he nodded weakly. „You did so well today. I know it must have been so hard for you. Now he lay down for his final rest and you can get some rest too. I‘m here and you don‘t need to be strong anymore. I‘ll hold you if you cry, I won‘t let you go if you break down, I‘ll keep you safe while you take a rest. I love you.“

 

Taemin turned around wearily and snuggled into Jimin‘s welcoming arms, fitting his head under his chin. He lay very, very still in Jimin‘s tight embrace and his breaths were very, very shallow and quiet until Jimin felt a little moist patch form where the elder was resting his closed eyes against his neck. The first sob was more of a quiet sigh than a sob, but the sadness of it was even more heartbreaking to hear.

 

„As a kid, he was quick to smile, but slow to cry.“ Jonghyun had once told Jimin about Taemin. It was true. But now, sheltered in his partner‘s arms, Taemin didn‘t hold back anymore as the small, wet sobs gradually became louder, more violent until Jimin felt his lithe body shake with every wretched breath, until he was crying and whimpering from the immeasurable pain he felt in his heart.

 

Holding him tight, there was not much more Jimin could do than press a small kiss into the crown of his head, run his hands in soothing circles across his back before pushing a tear-wet strand of hair out of his eyes and calmingly coo over and over again: „It‘s OK. It‘s all right, my love.“

 

Listening to his hyung cry and feeling him shudder, Jimin‘s heart broke a little more than it had broken when he heard about the news of Jonghyun‘s death - a bit more than when he snuck into the mourning parlor of the hospital in the middle of the night and found Taemin sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the ground with eyes red from crying - and a bit more when he saw him again and oh so pale from the lack of sleep after BTS passed the flashes of the photographers the next morning to pay their condolences officially - and a great bit more when he witnessed how his Minnie used every ounce of self-composure to carry the coffin from the car to the grave during the small and private funeral.

 

But even though his own heart was broken and aching, Jimin wanted nothing more than to console his loved one, he wanted him to be able to find a little bit of relief and rest in his arms (no matter if it would only be like taking out a thimble of water from an entire ocean of sorrow), that at least during his sleep he would be able to forget about his grief for a moment. He knew there was not much he could do, but at least he could hug him even tighter and continue to whisper comforting words into his ear until he felt the other‘s breath become steadier, until he felt how his hand gradually unclenched from where it was fisted into the tear-wet fabric of Jimin‘s shirt.

 

After a small eternity of blanketing his Minnie in his embrace and humming calming nothings, Jimin felt infinitely grateful when he noted that his hyung had drifted off to sleep and he prayed it would stay undisturbed and free of nightmares. He sighed from deep within his chest and closed his eyes with his thoughts revolving around Taemin, full of tenderness and sadness.

 

This precious, beautiful boy was left broken. But that was OK, Jimin was here to hold him tight until the shattered pieces would slowly begin to come back together, until the ruptures would start to mend. He would keep him wrapped safely in his love until he regained enough strength not to fall apart from pain anymore. He would try to help him heal his wounds until only scars were left. That was all he would be able to do, but he would do it with all his heart.

 


End file.
